elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Temple of Agamanus (Quest)
The Temple of Agamanus is a quest in . Background Journal Story Quick walkthrough *Receive Ria Silmane's vision *Travel to the city of Corinth, in the province of Elsweyr *Speak with Turamane ap'Kolthis in the Mages Guild and accept his deal *Obtain the tablet from Temple of Agamanus *Return to the mage Walkthrough Vision After obtaining the Third Piece of the Staff of Chaos from Elden Grove, Ria Silmane will again contact the Eternal Champion during their sleep to congratulate them on their success and inform them on the location of the Fourth Piece of the Staff of Chaos; within an ancient structure known as The Halls of Colossus. By this time, some rumors have been spreading in the Empire about the actions of the Eternal Champion's efforts. Corinth Asking citizens about the Halls of Colossus will eventually direct the Eternal Champion to the Mages Guild in the city of Corinth, in the province of Elsweyr. Upon entering the Guild and talking to the Mage, he will present himself as Loremaster Turamane ap'Kolthis. Already knowing of Eternal Champion's search for Halls of Colossus, he will make a proposal: a group of warrior-priests led by Sir Galandir from the Temple of Agamanus recently attacked the guild and stole a sacred tablet which can decipher a part of the Elder Scrolls. In exchange for recovering the tablet from the Temple, the Loremaster will give the location of the Halls of Colossus to the Eternal Champion. Temple of Agamanus The Temple of Agamanus will be marked on the map after the deal is accepted; it is located south of Corinth. Three levels compose the Temple, and while not having particularly complex corridors, these three areas are inhabited by Ghosts, Skeletons, Wraiths, Spiders, and Hell Hounds. Upon entering the Fortress, some Knights will attack. The door to the Second Level is located on the extreme southwest of the room, and Spiders and Hell Hounds guard the passage. It is possible to use the map (on the right) to locate hidden doors and use a faster way to reach the door. In the Second Level the door to the Third Level is located north of the room. The way there is lengthy, however the spell Passwall can be greatly useful in this area. Without a map, the Second Level can be confusing and much more dangerous. The map (on the right) shows the correct way to reach the door. The Third Level is the most dangerous and complex from the three areas and the Eternal Champion will need to swim on two occasions to reach the tablet, with the exception of again using Passwall to break the way to the artifact. In this level, more dangerous enemies will be guarding the way—Skeletons and Wraiths. The area where the tablet remains cannot be reached using Passwall, for its walls are unbreakable. The confrontation with Wraiths is unavoidable in order to obtain the tablet. Once the tablet is taken, make the way back to Corinth and give it back to Turamane. Fulfilling its part of the deal, the Loremaster will inscribe the location of the Halls of Colossus on the map—south of Elsweyr, in the coastline. Before traveling to the Halls of Colossus, some observations must be taken: *The Halls of Colossus is the fifth main quest of , and from this point stronger enemies will start to appear and dungeons will become much harder. *Some effects will be of great assistance. Above all, Restore Health, Invisibility, or Resist Shock. These effects are available in the Mages Guild, and non-magic users can buy potions. *Magic users can buy the spell Passwall to skip doors and make the quest significantly shorter. Bugs * When nearing the end of the dungeon where the tablet is located, a ghost in the water ways may block access, preventing the Eternal Champion from reaching the final chamber. ** This can be resolved by exiting the dungeon, thereby causing the enemies to reset, or by using a ranged damage spell against the ghost or the passwall spell.